The Will of the Wind
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: Suffering from partial amnesia, Edward's managed to put himself directly in the path of all of the darkness and war that is threatening to overtake Hyrule. Edward just wants to find a way home. Midna, however, has other plans in mind for the alchemist.
1. Prologue Part I: The Storm

Games » Legend of Zelda » **The Will of the Wind**Author: Eloquent Nocturne Rated: T - English - General - Reviews: 15 - Published: 06-06-11 - Updated: 06-24-11id:7056384

**Author Note and all that jazz... Yeah, so this was stuck in my head. Bear in mind I've used some of my creative author powers and tweaked the look of what may or may not actually be accurate descriptions of Telma's bar. If you get confused, don't worry, for all shall be explained in the next chapter...yeah.**

* * *

><p>It was storming. The sky crackled with lightning and thunder as the rain pounded heavily on the ground. Light footsteps marched through the mush of dirt and water, increasing in speed as the storm thickened. The footsteps stopped, and it's owner crouched under the sparse shelter of a thick bushed tree somewhere in the fields south of Hyrule Castle, sliding down its bark and collapsing on a patch of thick grass.<p>

"What's that?" Midna asked, curiously pointing her finger towards a light in the distance, hidden in the thick cover of the forest a few acres ahead of them. She shielded her eyes, annoyed at the suddenness of it all, as the light intensified for split second before dimming out to a soft blue glow. She snarled, fearing the worst, and turned to the boy who still sat on the patch of wet grass, leaning against the bark of the tree. "Link, take out your sword."

Doing as he was told, the boy stood up, reaching for the sword that was fastened securely to his back. The metal of it's blade cast a soft glow around them, its flat surface reflecting the glow of the early moon. He held it in front of him defensively, ready for whatever would come at him out of the deep depths of the forest.

Nothing came.

Link looked at Midna questioningly. If this were Zant's doing, they would know so by now. No, this was something different, something else entirely.

"Let's go see," Midna whispered, even though she was sure she could have spoken louder and no one would have heard her soft voice, hidden by the twilight. It was done merely so that Link would understand to be careful.

The shadow being that was currently Midna lead the way through the forest, maneuvering easily through the trees that Link had to scramble around just to keep up. They dug their way deeper in the forest, each step bringing Link further and further into the eerie darkness.

"Midna... " Link said, only allowing a hint of his annoyance show through his tone as he caught up to the imp. She'd stopped her tirade through the forest, and instead was hovering effortlessly in the air just a few feet in front of where Link was now. He wondered what made her stop, and was intent to asking so until he realized that she was looking down a something.

Link pushed past a set of dead bushes to make his way where Midna was stopped. He followed her eyes, squinting to see through the darkness, and came to the conclusion that it wasn't a thing, but a _who_ Midna was looking at.

Midna remained silent as Link crouched down, getting a closer look at however was lying, most likely unconscious, on the forest floor. Whoever it was had his face turned towards the muddy, leaf and pine covered ground. What looked like golden locks were splayed messily across what was visible of his forehead and neck, tied back in a loose braid that was on the verge of unraveling completely. His clothes were a shredded mess of red and black, and in the dim light Link couldn't tell if it was because of the fabric and rain, or if the dark spots that littered his body were of blood. Link crept in closer, and with a second note confirmed that whoever lie on the ground was indeed unconscious.

"What should we do?" Link asked, looking down at the figure that was covered in a thick mess of wet dust, mud, and leaves. Midna peered at him curiously. He was still alive, but who knew what kind of injuries he might have?

Midna, now sensing the danger was gone, went in for a much closer look, using what power she could to move his face out of the mud.

"Hmmm," Midna mused, gaining back her all too familiar sarcasm filled, carefree tone. "He's kind of cute," she teased, "maybe we should help him."

"..."

"Ever still the quiet one," Midna scolded, before her expression changed again. Now, she was thoughtful, "I suppose we can't just leave him here. Come on, Wolf boy. Pick him up."

Link scowled at her earlier comment, but agreed none the less that they should help this person out. He looked young, much too young to be left in the forest unconscious. Link sheathed his sword and adjusted his strap, closing in on the dirty blond.

With a determined, fixed expression, Link reached down and picked him up from the forest floor. He let out a huff, surprised that the boy was much heavier than he should have been, and wondered just what kind of items he carried on him. The only thing that came to mind was a pair of iron boots, which Midna so graciously kept stored somewhere within the folds of Twilight. Link could only imagine the cruel fate that would have fell upon the boy that was now on his back should he have found himself in a lake, rather than the solid ground of the forest.

"Where do you think we should take him, hmm?" Midna asked, lounging behind Link as he carried off the unconscious boy from where he once lay.

"We probably shouldn't bring him to the village," Link said, remembering the lost faces of the elders he knew so well. "They're not in the condition to help a stranger."

"We're not far from Castle Town, or maybe we could pay the Shaman a visit?" Midna put in. Then, she smirked, "I'm sure the kids are dying to see you."

Link frowned. It hadn't been long since he'd last had to make a trip there. He was worried that while he was sure they wouldn't mind his company, they would think he was wasting time and not keeping his promise to get them all back safely. He couldn't return just yet, not without some good news.

"Let's go see Telma," Link decided with a small nod. She would know what to do with the boy, and if he needed, there was a doctor not far away. Right now, this was probably his best chance at survival.

Link walked as quickly as he could towards Castle Town, bearing the weight of the newly found blond on his shoulders.

.

.

Link slipped in through the south gate, Midna providing a nice distraction so that the night guards wouldn't fuss about the unconscious teen that he currently still had resting on his shoulders. Thankfully, he was able to stick to the ally and avoid being seen by any more than a few stray cats, who stared curiously and wide eyed as he passed. Suddenly, Link began to regret ever talking to the cats in that ally while trapped in his wolf form.

With a loud knock on the door, one of the regular members of the resistance met Link with a confused look. It was Shad, and that sliver of confusion quickly turned into worry as his eyes fell on the boy Link carried. He ushered him in, calling for Telma who was somewhere in the back of the bar.

"Link, what's happened?" Shad questioned, clearing off the nearest solid structure in the room, the table. He helped Link lie him carefully on top the hard, wooden surface, immediately glad he had enough sense to clear it off first. "He's bleeding."

"Who's bleeding?" Telma asked worriedly, her voice frantic as she came out from her supply room with a large jug of milk. She'd just sent Rusl and Ashei on a small mission for some rare supplys and hoped they'd hadn't gotten themselves in trouble already.

"Link, who's this boy?" Shad questioned, ignoring Telma and drawing the attention back to himself. Link shrugged and shook his head, and Shad took that as a sign that he didn't know either.

"Found him in the forest south of the castle," Link replied. "That's all I know."

It was chaos now as Telma scurried in, her instincts taking over quickly as she grew immediately calm and serious. She rushed back to the supply room and seconds returned later with bandages, disinfectant cream, and a bucket of water with a thick towel. She shooed Shad away, and the two males watched and waited, helping as best they could.

"Take this," She said, forcing a wet towel into Shad's unsuspecting hands. Telma carefully peeled back what clothes she could around the areas the boy seemed most injured, recovering the pieces of a red coat from the fragments of fabric that clung to him. She worked off a black undercoat next, working carefully when she realized there was some kind of metal attached to the boys right arm that she hadn't noticed before. She thought maybe it was debris, until the remains of a glove fell off and it was revealed that it was a limb instead. "Spirits have mercy..." Telma muttered, taking only a moment to get over her initial shock before getting back to work.

When she'd finally removed all but the boys pants, Telma was relieved to see that the wounds weren't as deep as she'd imagined them to be. The bleeding that that the blond had before was nearly stopped completely after Telma cleaned and dressed the wounds. Still, something about the way they were placed bothered her. Aside from the metal that clearly replaced the boy's right arm, the wounds he had were completely erratic and could have been caused by anything. There was more bruising than cuts, however, and it was more likely that the injuries were caused by something other than the standard sword most Hylans carried with them.

Once she was satisfied, Telma moved towards the boy's legs. She wasn't much on invading the privacy of others, but she still needed to check him for further injuries. Carefully, she removed the blond's thick soled boots and tossed them aside, revealing yet another metal limb.

"Another one?" Shad asked, though he sounded more intrigued than worried. Next to him, Link gazed down at the newcomer with a steady look, mixed between weary and curiosity.

"Just who is this boy," Telma muttered.

"I don't think he can rightfully be called a boy anymore," Shad commented, watching as Telma continued.

With a deep breath, the bar keeper rolled up the blond's pant's legs as far as they would go, revealing another shocker for the three to find. Four, if you count Midna watching carefully from the shadows.

"That's a nice sized cut," Telma breathed, her voice laced with worry. It wasn't looking too serious, but she could tell it was deep and still raw, freshly dried blood still lined the area of it and made a trail all the way to his foot. She motioned for the towel and began wiping away the blood she could reach.

.

.

Edward Elric blinked opened his eyes to a world of complete darkness. He looked around in confusion, using his hand to feel for anything at all that felt familiar. He felt nothing else but the wall he was against, lying down on a lumpy bed with thin sheets. He groaned, trying to sit up but giving up the moment he felt his muscles tighten up. He was hurt, but had no way of knowing just how bad.

_Where am I?_

Edward tried to think back, remember just what had landed him where he was now, but he couldn't. He let out a frustrated sigh, unable to recall anything more than loud crash of an explosion and everything going white.

"Great," he muttered, needing to break the dark silence with anything, even his own voice. "I've probably got a concussion."

Closing his eyes, Edward tried to rest. The action was given up mere seconds later under the self declaration that he was far too restless to sit still. Ignoring the pain he was probably going to put himself in, he forced himself up and out of bed, biting back the urge he felt to moan in pain as the aches starting forming all over his body.

Taking careful steps forward, Edward felt his way around the room for a door. He noticed a soft yellow glow and made his way towards it, hoping it was light coming in from another room.

"What the hell did I do to myself," Edward muttered as he found the doorknob, clutching at his side which currently felt like it was on fire. He ignored it, having only one thing on his mind, and that was to get away from that room.

Some nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he needed to get moving_. _From, or to where he hadn't the faintest idea, but he'd rather been on his feet than stuck in a room with nothing but darkness waiting for him.

He turned the door knob, revealing a brightly lit bar area. The first thing he noticed was that there were four people sitting around some map on a table, speaking softly until they noticed that a door had been opened. They stared at each other for a while, neither Edward nor the group knowing what to say.

"You shouldn't be up," A woman said sternly from behind a counter. It was someone Ed hadn't noticed before, although she was easily the one who looked to be in charge.

Edward frowned, his annoyance at the woman trying to tell him what to do showing in the look he was giving her from his spot by the door, still clutching the doorknob. He let go and went to take a step forward, "I need-" he began, but stopped when he felt a shooting pain rise up his right leg.

The blond flinched from the pain. What he felt earlier was nothing compared to what he felt now. All the comfort that the groggy confusion brought was leaving him_, _completely cleared away by that last joust of pain. His head felt clear, and he immediately regretted the decision to leave that lumpy bed.

Those sitting at the table swarmed the alchemist as he felt his legs buckle out, putting him in a moment of free fall. He barely noticed the many hands that went to grab him, catching him just before he hit the ground. Their worried voices carried away into nothing, and the bright light of the bar faded away until there was only darkness.

.

.

**Bah! I can't believe I'm writing ANOTHER story! I have way to many out.. all unfinished, yet I had the unexplainable urge to write THIS!**

**To those who took the time to read this insanity, I thank you. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to be taking this, nor how often it will be updated. Or, mind you, if it will ever be completed. I guess it just depends on if anyone actually thinks its worth continuing... and if I can weave together a plot that will actually make sense. **

**If this DOESN'T make sense to you, please bear in mind I have yet to go to sleep an it's currently 7:45 in the morning. I'm running on zero hours, and that can't ask for a good outcome, eh? Yeah, well I guess if you feel like it let me know what you think. Should I continue this or just take it down and lable it as a failed attempt at writing a Fullmetal/Zelda crossover? **

**I thought it was a good idea, and then realized just how... complicated it can be. Ah, oh well. At least I tried, didn't I?**

**Oh, and if you're worried about how little character interaction there was on this chapter. Don't, its just the prologue and I plan for much, much more.. ohh look, past eight now.. maybe I should rest?  
><strong>

Return to Top


	2. Prologue Part II: Rise and Shine

**Author Note: Just like to say THANKS VERY MUCH to those who favorited/commented/alerted/ and even just read XD I appreciate it. **

**Btw... if I get my East and West mixed up, its cuz I'm use to the Wii version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Edward blinked open his eyes for the second time, there were many curious people sitting around him. He looked at them all quizzically, then went to ignoring them to get a good look at his surroundings. He was back on the lumpy bed, only this time the light was on and he could now tell he was in some kind of supply room. The bed he was on was more of a cot, which would explain the lumpiness and the strain it gave his back.

He peered down and noticed that while he knew he was wearing his own pants, what currently sagged from his shoulders was not his shirt. He looked towards the automail that was now clearly visible, along with the bandages he could see through the shirt, and felt a sense of panic creeping up on him. He swallowed hard and recollected himself. They knew what they knew, he guessed.

"Where am I?" Was the first question to come from his mouth, more demanding than he thought he could sound in his current condition. "What happened to me?"

The three that were cramped into the already small room looked down at him with the same questioning eyes that Edward currently held.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," A woman said, the one who spoke from behind the bar earlier. The look she gave him, Edward could tell was cautious, almost accusing in the sense that she felt slightly threatened for some reason. Edward wondered if it was because of his automail.

"If I could tell you that I wouldn't be asking myself, now would I?" Edward snapped, not in the mood for guessing games. He'd asked a simple question, and expected an equally simple answer in return.

The woman's eyes softened, something that confused Edward. Usually, when he used that tone, the one on the receiving end didn't take too kindly to it. "Link here," she pointed to a boy fully dressed in green, "found you in the forest south of Castle Town, unconscious and pretty damn beat up. He brought you to my bar and you've been sleeping in my supply room for the past day and a half."

"Castle Town?" Edward asked, the name not ringing a bell. He wondered if there was actually a castle nearby, making this some kind of third world country. He noticed their attire, it certainly looked like it. How did he land himself here? In a supply room, none the less.

"You've never heard of Castle Town?" The boy in green, Link, asked incredulously. "It's the only real city in Hyrule, everything else surrounding it is all forest and mountains, with a few villages here and there. I can't believe-"

"I've never heard of it, nor have I ever heard of any place called Hyrule," Edward interrupted. The more information he could get while he was still conscious the better, and right now he didn't feel like remaining that way for long. They say he'd been asleep for a day and a half, but to him it felt like he's been awake for a week. "Hyrule, what is it, some country or state?"

They only answered his question with blank expressions. The man next to him, a blond with a piece of fabric wrapped around his forehead, wearing a simple outfit of tans and green, spoke next, "Not sure what you're talking about, lad."

Edward sighed, "Where am I now?"

"Telma's Bar,' Link replied, as if it weren't already obvious. Somewhere in the shadows, Midna snickered. "In Castle Town."

"Okay... and is there anything beyond this Hyrule I appear to be in?" Edward asked, his tone hinting at sarcasm. He needed to figure out where he was _exactly_, so he could figure out how to get out of this place. Again, he tried to think back of where it was he was suppose to be, and again he was met with nothing but that flash of white.

"You mean.._past_ the mountains and the forest?" Link wondered, and honestly he didn't know.

"Only maps we have our hands on are the ones about Hyrule," The blond man said. "Now, there's the Zora's place up in the north and the Goron's in the mountains... and then there's that place Shad keeps going on about in the sky..."

"This isn't helping..." Edward muttered, rubbing at his temples. "I have absolutely no idea what any of you people are talking about."

It was then that the woman sighed, the one he figured to be Telma. "Why don't we go out to the bar and talk, it's getting stuffy in here and I'm sure the extra heat isn't good for my wares."

"Here," The blond man said, "Drink this and then tell me if you can walk." Edward took from the man a large bottle filled with some strange, red liquid. He eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Red potion, it'll help you heal a lot faster," the man said, his voice was sincere. Edward wondered, like some instinct he always appeared to have, if it were dangerous.

Cautiously, Edward uncorked the bottle and gulped down the liquid, fighting the urge to gag. He pulled the bottle away from his lips when the liquid was gone and coughed into his sleeve, gasping between breaths, "What.. the hell... that's so gross!"

Edward looked up to see the lot grinning. Midna was smirking, trying very hard not to blow her cover. _I actually do feel a lot better, though, _he thought. Standing up, Edward realized that it was much less painful. Somehow, the potion took the edge off of whatever injuries he had.

"Thanks... I guess," Edward said, and followed the three out into the main part of the bar, taking a seat with the others at the table. He waited for someone to speak, noticing that there were two others - a young man and woman - waiting there already. The man, this one with coppery brown hair with thin framed glasses and a book under his hands, looked at Edward as if he was the last person he expected to see coming from that supply room. He couldn't help but wonder why that was. The girl took one glance at him and then rudely averted her eyes back to the map below them.

"Hmph," She muttered, and that was that.

"So what's your name?" Telma, the bar owner, asked as she walked back behind her counter to grab another jug of something Edward couldn't see. The others, save for the girl with black hair, looked at him expectantly.

"Edward Elric."

"I'm Rusl," the blond man introduced, then looked over to the coppery haired man. "That's Shad, and the little lady right there is-"

"None of your business," she interrupted, not looking up from the map. Edward twitched. _Just what the hell is her problem?, _he thought bitterly.

"_Ashei,_" Rusl said firmly, and met the glare she gave in return with a calm gaze. She huffed, but said nothing more about it. Edward immediately decided that he didn't like her very much.

"And I'm quite sure you already know who I am," Telma winked.

"So, where're you from?" Rusl continued, switching the conversation back onto the blond.

The second Edward moved to open his mouth, he was greeted with a pounding headache. He tried to think around it. _Where am I from... where am I from... A-... no... dammit Elric where are you from! _The Headache got worse, and ended up with a fuming Edward Elric pounding his fist on the hard, wooden table. Everyone except Telma and Ashei jumped, startled from his outburst. They looked down at him, wondering just what had set him off.

"I've been trying to figure that out since I've woken up here. I... I can't remember," Edward admitted, a bitterly defeated edge to his tone. It was infuriating, and he wondered just how hard he must have hit his head. He new his name... he knew his name and he knew that he didn't belong _here. _And he knew that where ever _here_ was, wasn't some place that he'd ever been before. What he didn't understand is how he knew all of that... but not anything more!

"Sounds like..." Link muttered, but didn't finish his thought.

"Anything you _do _remember?" Shad asked, trying to get more information out of the annoyed teen. He could see the struggle in his eyes, intense orbs of molten gold.

Edwards brow furrowed, and he said the first thing that came to his mind, the _only thing_ he actually did remember before he woke up here. "I remember an explosion," he began, not surprising the people in the bar all that much_, _their eyes stayed focused on the blond, urging him to continue. "I... know who I am. Edward Elric."

"Well, that's a good start I suppose, and one step up from unconscious." Telma muttered_, _a thoughtful expression on her face. Really, explosions in a time like this weren't all that uncommon. It was perfectly understandable for some young lad to get caught up in an explosion and give himself some amnesia. What's not, however, is how he landed in the middle of a forest.

"And I know I'm not from _here_...," Edward said firmly, it was one thing he was positive about, though he wasn't quite sure how he knew it in the first place. "Call it a strong feeling."

"Hmmm, family perhaps?" Rusl asked, hoping maybe they could find the family and get the young lad back to where he came from. "Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"How old are you anyway?" Link asked, not giving Edward the chance to answer to answer the first question. He thought about both of them, his headache was starting to subside. An image of a younger boy flashed though his thoughts: with darker blond hair and golden eyes with an earthy, green tint.

"Alphonse..." Edward gasped. The four looked at him questioningly, something he ignored. "My brother," Edward stood from the table, "I have to get out of here, back to him."

"Do you know where he is?" Rusl asked, "Maybe we can help you find him." Edward shook his head, remaining quiet, and Rusl placed a firm hand on Edward's shoulder, pushing him gently back in his seat.

Telma walked out from behind the counter and over to the table, carrying with her a bottle of white liquid and a bowl of hot stew.

"Problem is, hun," Telma said, looking at Edward with the same eyes she imagined his own mother would, "We don't know where that is, and neither do you. So, until you can figure that out, you're just going to be stuck with us. Now take this, you haven't had anything to eat or drink in at least two days I'd imagine," she placed the bowl and bottle down in front of Edward, "Eat up."

Edward, now put in a very glum mood after realizing that for a split second he'd manage to forget about his own brother, looked down at the stew and clung to it's warmth, feeling very defeated. He tasted it, and deemed it good enough to eat, finally realizing just how hungry he was. He muttered a quick thanks, but chose to remain silent during the rest of his meal.

Then, without really thinking about what he was doing, he picked up the bottle and drink half of it's contents... before gagging on it and nearly coughing it right back up. Telma had an amused look on her face, the others, save for Ashei and Midna (who was growing very tired of hiding in the shadows as she choked down laughter), looked at him with concern.

"What's the matter?" The question came from Shad, who was holding his book back protectively, gaping at the blond with a look of horror, having almost ruined his precious book.

"I forgot.." Edward muttered, looking absolutely murderous. "I _hate_ milk."

Laughter, despite Edward's glare of protest, echoed merrily throughout the bar.

.

.

The rest of the day and early part of the night was spent trying to figure out just what Telma would decide to do with the newcomer. Edward, not particularly fond of the idea of going off on his own just yet, though not wanting to inconvenience Telma either, offered to do work for her in exchange for a place to stay.

"Of course," Telma agreed, "Just make sure your wounds are completely healed before you take on anything serious. I don't have enough Red Potion laying around to waste on injuries that could have been easily avoided." The tone she used was joking, but Edward still agreed whole heartedly. He hated that _potion_. Despite it's obviousness effectiveness, it was still repulsive.

"Agreed," Edward muttered dryly.

They were still in the back of the bar. It was completely dark except for the dim lighting of Link's lantern, kept on the table, and another that Telma kept on the front counter. Link, Rusl and Shad were huddled around the map, talking in lowered voices once again. Edward swore it must have been all those three have been doing since the moment he woke up, if not even before that.

That Ashei girl, who left moments before to go who knows where, also sat around that very same map when she wasn't whispering something to Telma. It drove Edward's curiosity, and suddenly he wanted to know the significance of that map very much.

"You sure do have an interest in that map," Edward mused, his tone casual as he walked over to the three males still huddled over the item in question.

"Well, maps _are_ useful, aren't they?" Rusl replied simply, making a mark somewhere down in a forest area, close to a place called Faron Providence. Edward leaned in for a closer look.

"Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead," Rusl said, and gestured towards the empty seat beside him. Shad and Link passed him looks, ones that expression caution, but Rusl waved them off. Edward was already here, and secrets only created more secrets.

"So, this is Hyrule?" Edward asked, looking at the area of detailed land on the old looking map. He just recently realized that all along it, in various regions it seemed, were red marks. "It's pretty big."

"Yeah," Link agreed, taking a bit of pride that he'd already seen most of it, unlike some of the people in this bar.

"What are those little red marks?" Edward asked, and Rusl looked over to him, seeing something he didn't expect in the young newcomer's eyes. It was a calculating look, one he only saw in men his age, if not older.

"Points of interest..." he explained, not going into much detail as of yet, "how old did you say you were?"

Edward flushed, and realized that with his little outburst he'd neglected to answer Link's earlier question about his age. He turned to Rusl, hand behind his neck almost sheepishly, "Sixteen...I think."

"Really?" Link asked, looking over the boy and thinking he must be fibbing. Link wasn't the tallest of men, still not reaching his full height yet, but Edward was still a good bit shorter than him. If it weren't for the muscle that the teen clearly possessed, he would say that Edward was no older than fourteen.

Edward immediately found himself growing very annoyed, "_Yes._"

"You're awfully small to be sixteen," Telma teased lightly, "Maybe you should start taking a liking to that milk I gave you."

Edward flinched, and something snapped inside him, "I'm not short, dammit!, and I don't like what I don't like! I don't need that damn scam liquid!" His rant was ended when Telma started chuckling, finding his behavior more than amusing. She reached for another jar and handed it towards the blond.

"Here, it's water," Telma said, recovering her light tone, "And I recall saying you were _small_, not short. Here, there's a difference."

Edward took the jar, muttering darkly, "I'm not small either."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, I know.. but I'll make them longer. Next chapter will actually have some character interaction, mostly bt Ed and Link.**

**Before anyone gets any crazy ideas.. no pairings. None. Don't even ask. **

**I've also realized it's incredibly hard giving someone who never speaks a voice. I d o enjoy the challenge though.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I know it's going kind of slow right now, nothing really interesting happening and really this could have been attached to the prologue.. think I might consider it as part two of the prologue. I promise though, the next chapter will actually be much better and start to introduce the actual plot...**

**Bear with me, please? I haven't had much time to write. And I'm suppose to be working on another fic right now but I simply couldn't help myself... **

**Ah well.  
><strong>


	3. Errands for the Newcomer, oh joy!

**Author Note:**

**I'd like to say this - Telma's Bar will be paying a large role in this fic, so I've had to slightly alter its appearance. I've been replaying the game, and come to realize that there is no supply room that I know of, so I've just gone an added one. I figured that it's large enough, and she serves food, so it makes sense for her to have a room where she keeps her supplies. Also, knowing that savvy bar keeper, she probably has revisions laying around. Other than what I assume she already has, I'm going to keep anything I add within reason, because I still want everything to keep it's original charm. If anything seems out of the box, just let me know.**

**As for the technology gap between their two worlds... I've never seen any clocks around Hyrule (In this game, at least), but that doesn't mean they can't exist. I mean, they have a cannon that can shoot you (with precision) across a lake and into a desert, even up into the sky, so I don't see why Ed's pocket watch would bring up TOO much concern. Plus... all those dungeons. Ah, well I guess I'll just see how it goes.**

***Edit - Apparently, that claw shot game guy has some sort of pocket watch, but...  
><strong>

**Lastly, for Ed's later purposes, I'll be taking over some of the unknown shops around Hyrule. Honestly, they can't all be shopping at Malo Mart! Just saying :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING, Edward awoke feeling much better than he had the first time. Most of the aches and pains were gone, and the tightness in his muscles were starting to work themselves out. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what did this to him in the first place.<p>

Staring up at the ceiling from on top of the cot that he used as a bed, Edward thought of Alphonse, the only familiar face he was left with, the one he needed to return to._ If I only knew where..._

There was a knock on the door, and Edward turned on his side before forcing himself up. He stumbled in the dimly lit room before opening the door, revealing the ever alert form of Link, the boy dressed in green.

"Hnn?" Edward grunted from inside the re-purposed supply room, still in a bit of a grouchy mood from last night. The fact that he still hadn't gained any of his memories didn't do a thing to appease him.

Link's eyes darted towards the ceiling, but only for a moment. "Telma just wanted to make sure you were up, we're having breakfast."

At the mention of food, Edward's stomach growled. The blond sighed and followed Link over to the table where everyone usually sat. Link took a seat next to Rusl, and he watched as the newcomer sat down wearily next to Shad, who looked at him cautiously while moving his book to his other side. Link couldn't help but grin, earning a frown from Edward.

"Nice to see you're still moving around," Telma said, addressing the newcomer as she gave him a small wink. "I have a few errands for you to run after breakfast, your first assignment."

"Already?" Edward practically whined, though not to the degree of being annoying, but purely comical. He huffed, and looked rather unsettled until a plate of food was put in front of him.

"Your payment then," Telma smirked, "I'll assume you won't reject now, hmm?" The blond grinned.

"Deal," Edward agreed, and dug in. Link, already having finished his meal long ago, looked absentmindedly around the bar. It was empty of normal costumers, as it normally was, and only the mail runner occupied a spot on the floor. All of the other members of the Resistance, save for Auru, were here, having a regular meeting.

After completely clearing his plate, Edward sighed contently. "So, what's this errand you want me to complete?"

Telma looked over at him from behind the counter, throwing him something that was wrapped in a small package. "I need you to deliver this to the doctor in town, Borville."

"Borville?" Edward asked, wondering how he was suppose to find anyone in a town he'd never been in before.

"Link will show you around, he's been a rather helpful young man," Telma smiled, to which Link looked somewhat startled. Edward, ignoring the boy in green, looked at what was in his hands. He couldn't see through the careful wrapping, but it had a little bit of weight to it. "After giving him that, ask him if he can do anything about those lost memories of yours, alright honey? He owes me a favor, so he shouldn't ask for any payment."

"That's it?" Edward asked, sounding somewhat caught off guard. She was still trying to help him. Even with this errand, something was put in for his sake. It didn't quite feel right, like something was missing from him.

"Not quite," Telma admitted. "I have something else," she said, handing him another package, this one square and heavy, "I'll need that taken down to the guard;s post. The money they give you should be enough to get you some knew clothes, I'm sure."

"New clothes?" Edward questioned, it just dawning on him that he looked pretty pathetic. His pants were worn and tattered, and the shirt he wore was at least two sizes to big. Telma didn't leave any room for objection, so Edward just muttered thanks, his cheeks only slightly flushed. "That's very... generous."

"Don't think I'll let any one associated with me and my bar run around like that for long. Just make sure it's something you can work it," Telma stated, and then gestured towards Rusl, who pulled out a heap of fabric, with something shining on top.

"We kept what was taken off of you when you arrived," Rusl began, handing over the scraps of red and black, "We searched your pockets too, thinking maybe there would be something to identify yourself with, but all we found was this..."

Edward held up the gleaming piece of silver, studying it close. "It's... my pocket watch."

"Pocket watch?" It was Shad, and he was looking at the little device with interest.

"It tells the time..." Edward muttered, clicking the button that should have opened it, but to no avail. "I wonder why it wont open, it looks sealed shut." He looked frustrated, trying to pry it open with his fingers.

"Don't break it now, honey," Telma warned. "You can look at it when you get back, anyways. That errand needs to get done, and the sun doesn't wait for just anybody." Edward nodded, and was about to head out when Shad caught his attention.

"I've never seen one quite like that. Could I maybe have a look at it while you're out?" the man asked, to which Edward raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I'd rather keep it on me, in case I remember how to open it," Edward answered simply, putting the watch where he felt it belonged: in his pocket. Sighing, he promised himself that he would figure out its mystery. Why on earth would he, assuming he did the work himself, seal up the little device? It kind of defeated it's purpose. And then, he couldn't help but feel it held some kind of importance.

Shad looked defeated. Ashei, who'd remained silent this whole time, passed him a dirty look.

"So, to the doctor, the guard, and then clothes, right?" Edward verified, before he ended up on some wild goose chase around town. Telma nodded and gave them a pleasant smile.

"If you'd like, you can go ahead and make your way over to the guard first. It's a bit chilly after that storm, maybe the clothes should come before the doctor," she said, and then waved the boys off. Edward left first, Link following without having much of a choice.

If Midna wouldn't have been so concerned with keeping herself hidden, she would have ranted about how it was inconveniencing them. They had the Mirror of Twilight to find, and running errands was not on their to-do list. Still, she couldn't argue that bringing the boy to Telma made good on their conscience, and the woman had helped them out many times before. Still, her tolerance could only be held so high.

Once outside the bar, Edward saw that they were in a small alley. He was almost shocked to find himself in the enclosed area, expecting something a bit more open. They said that he'd been found in a forest, hadn't they? But then again, they were in a place called Castle Town, and he supposed that it would make sense to be constructed the way it was.

They walked up a small set up steps and down a slightly larger alley, making their way past a few guards and towns people that seemed to swarm at this time of day.

"It's more crowded than I imagined," Edward commented, marveling at the decorated stone paths and tall buildings. The bright blue of the Hylan sky stretched above them, allowing only small golden rays from what was left of the morning sun streak the edges. Listening hard, Edward heard what sounded like birds, but it was strange, sounding almost feral.

"It's the most populated area in Hyrule, and the busiest time of the day," Link answered, leading him around a large fountain. They passed a gossiping couple who waved at Link, but only stared in wonder at the newcomer. It made Edward slightly uncomfortable, and he didn't like the attention he was drawing.

"How much further?" Edward asked. True, they hadn't walked all that far, but the swarms of people were making him anxious. It was a crowded place, but it wasn't necessarily huge, not compared to some of the places Edward thought he'd been. Still, he was readyto get out of the streets.

"It's right up here," Link responded, quiet enough so that,only the blond behind him could hear. He pointed ahead of them, towards the castle that Edward had just noticed.

Edward froze, staring in amazement at the large structure in front of him... and then noticing the strange glow that was emanating from it, the golden light that looked like some crystal barrier.

Link, just having realized that Ed had stopped short, turned and doubled back. He followed his gaze, and saw just what had caused the blonde to be torn with so much emotion. There was amazement, clear as day, but also fear and uncertainty. Confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked, an uneasy feeling clawing at the insides of his stomach. Something about that just wasn't... right. Last he checked, castles weren't guarded by glowing walls of whatever energy that was. And normally, or at least what he thought could be considered normal, towns people wouldn't be this oblivious while having to get a glimpse of _that_ every time they looked up.

Link, currently holding a thoughtful, far away look on his face, turned to Edward. "It's complicated... to explain just exactly what that is, some kind of barrier I think, keeping everyone out or locked in."

"A _barrier_, and no one's even the slightest bit concerned?" Edward asked, knowing full well that whatever that was, barrier or not, it wasn't good. The feeling he got just from looking at the thing made him want to turn right back around and get as far away as he could, and that was without knowing a single thing about it.

"It's amazing what these towns people will ignore to remain ignorant, living on the edge of reality to protect their innocence, their security," Link murmured, Edward shocked to hear him talk so much in a single sentence, while also feeling moved by his words. "If they ignore the war that's unfolding around them, they remain safe and sheltered."

With that said, the rest of the walk was in silence, and they made it to a building just next to the gate that lead up to the castle, allowing Ed to get a much better look than before. He had to resist shuddering, the very thought of whatever that was and the possibilities of why it was there sent chills up and down his spine. He wondered if even the castle guards knew what was going on, but doubted it.

Edward, nearly shocked into silence at this point, handed over the package from Telma without a word. The guard, looking rather pleased, patted the two younger men on their backs and sent them off with nice sized bag full of rupees.

"Ahh, lunch!" Edward heard one of the guards say, and figured the package must have been full of food. No wonder it was a bit on the heavier side. Thinking about it, it did feel kind of warm as well.

Curious as they walked back towards the west side of the fountain, Edward opened the pouch and pulled out a small, light blue gem. "This is what you use for money?" Edward asked, amused, his mind temporarily drawn away from thoughts about the castle. "I could poke someone in the eye with this."

Link turned to see Ed grinning mischievously, finding himself with a small hint of a smile as well. He just might be a bad influence on the Chosen Hero, and he thought to make it a point not to spend too much time around the younger blond. Link shook his head and then lead Edward towards the only clothing store he knew of. It was west of the fountain, and run by a young tailor and her husband, who Link once learned was drafted into the army after Zant's first attack killed off most of the home force. He thought the extra business would do her more good than anyone outside of Hyrule.

She smiled when she saw Link walk in, and he waved in small greeting. She took one look at Edward and ushered him off to look at the clothing she had available.

"So what are you looking for, huh?" She asked, already mentally calculating his size. "Something with a bit of style or something more practical?"

"Umm...more practical I guess. Something sturdy," Edward muttered, not really sure what he was going to come out with. "I have a feeling I'm going to be running around alot..." he sighed.

"Alright, I'd suggest something simple then. What about colors, anything specific come to mind?" The young woman asked, holding out some fabric for Edward to look at. A large grin emerged on his face.

"Red," he said, staying true to the tattered heaps of scrap fabric that he'd left back at Telma's. "I'll need something with long sleeves too."

The young woman glanced at his arm, stifling a small gasp when she realized that one wasn't flesh, but didn't say anything. Rule number one when doing business, don't ask too many questions, just provide what you can and make sure you're not giving away wares for free. Last thing she would need would be to upset a customer and loose buisness.

"Come along with me, and I'll see what I have in stock," the woman said, and lead Edward off to the back of the store. Link stayed in the front where it was quiet. The store owner really didn't have much business today, and he enjoyed the peace.

"Link..." Midna growled from his shadow. Link sighed, glancing around to see if anyone was near. The store, minus Edward and the shop owner in the back, was completely empty.

"I know," Link muttered.

"That bar woman should know better than to send you out with the newcomer. We must find the Mirror before Zant," Midna scolded. Really, she was in a terrible mood. "Make sure that boy doesn't spend too much time in here, and get him back to the bar quickly so we can leave."

"Planned on it," Link agreed, figuring that it shouldn't take them much longer to complete the errands that Telma had for them. He just hoped it didn't take too long to find something to fit the smaller blond, or his taste.

Much to Link's relief, Edward came out from the back much quicker than what was expected. The tailor had a smile on her face, going on about something with Edwards boots.

"What do you think," she asked, pushing the younger blond in front of her, "I put this together with his boots in mind, which I do adore. I've never seen anything like them, so unique!"

Edward flushed, trying to figure out whether he should be annoyed or pleased. He crossed his arms, and the shop owner smiled in delight. Link appraised the work, deciding that Edward looked very different than before, now that he actually had clothes that fit.

He was mostly dressed in black, an odd choice compared to what most Hylians wore. His shirt was a dark red, layered over a lighter tan much like his own, Link noticed. His pants didn't look much different than before, still black, just without all the rips and stains. He also wore a thick, brown belt over his shirt, which he could see a thin silver chain attached to. Towards the bottom of his shirt, where the layers were more visible, Link noticed what must have been leather, dyed black to blend in with his pants. Covering the tan of his sleeves were gloves in the same black leather, running up almost to his elbows.

"Hows it feel?" Link asked, somewhat surprised that he was willing to wear so much.

"Not as heavy as I thought," Edward admitted, turning to the shop owner with a grin. "Though I didn't expect to come out with something so complicated."

"Well, you said you would probably be doing some traveling," the shop owner said in mock defense. "And the way the world is now, you're going to be needing at least some protection." She turned to Link, "the boy had nothing more than a black long sleeved shirt and pants picked out when I checked on him, and that simply wouldn't do. Plus, he said he liked red, and those boots he has are simply wonderful."

"I couldn't find the red..." Edward muttered, ignoring the comment. Sighing, he turned towards the woman, "How much?"

"Oh, well lucky for you, those colors aren't that popular so they're on sale. Plus, you seem like a nice enough young man, just give me 50 Rupee's and we'll call it a deal," The woman said, going behind a counter to pull out a collection box. "Oh, and here's your other clothes."

Link took care of the money, Edward having no idea which gem meant what in this world, and they were soon on their way. Edward gave a wave and thanks, and they headed down to find the doctor.

"So," Edward began, following Link into another ally. "How's this money system work? And was 50 rupee's alot, or..."

"It was an appropriate amount, nothing to worry about and certainly not the most expensive. Although, had that been a different color, it would have been marked up quite a bit," Link explained, "But as far as value, green Rupee's are one, blue five, yellow ten, red twenty, purple fifty, orange is one-hundred, and silver is double that."

"Well, easy enough to remember I guess," Edward said, just as they were arriving at their next destination. It was right near the West Gate, Edward getting a small glimpse of what was outside. A wooden bridge, bits of stone, and an open expanse.

Link opened the door wordlessly, not liking the idea of having to come back to see the old doctor already without it having anything to do with Ilia. It's not like he minded helping Ed, but it was just depressing having to work on another case of memory loss, especially when Ilia's wasn't getting any better.

Walking in, the old coot immediately greeted them with a stern looking expression, calculating if they were actually here for business, or if they just wanted to waste his time.

"Who are you?" The old man grumbled, looking towards Edward. "If you're here with that boy, then I'd suggest this means more work for me, yes?"

"Uh...My name is Edward Elric," the younger blond greeted, eyes twitching under the intense stare of the old man, who reminded him very much of someone else. An old woman that Edward couldn't recall, but left him feeling very much annoyed. "I have something from Telma..."

"Ahh, finally. I was wondering when she would get that meat dried properly," the old man nearly sang, mood improving greatly. He took the package from Edward and unwrapped its contents. Inside was a small bag, filled with various dried meats, and a note. He read it carefully, his expression turning sour. "Hmm, now what's this? Another one with memory loss?"

"Uhh.." Was Edwards only reply. Link nodded.

"I swear, young people these days. First that young girl - she hasn't mentioned anything about me, has she?" The old doctor asked, eyes looking for something that Edward couldn't figure out. Link raised and eyebrow and then shook his head, the doctor's face sinking. "No, are you sure?"

"I'm sure..."

"Ah, well then," the doctor huffed, "First that girl, then that _zora_ child, and now him? You people sure are keeping my hands full, but maybe I'll have more look with this one."

"There's someone else?" Edward asked, looking into fixed eyes of Link. They were staring off into space, calculating, or perhaps off in a distant memory.

"A friend of mine," was all Link said, and Edward could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, old man," Edward asked, turning the attention back on the doctor. He looked offended at the title, but didn't have any chance to comment. "Were you able to help her?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the doctor admitted, rubbing his small chin.

"Then what the hell am I doing here?"

"Calm down, you disruptive boy!" the doctor scolded, and Link could practically feel the tension between Edward and the older man. "People loose their memory for different reasons, some from injury and some from emotional trauma or disease. I can only treat so many types and whether or not the fix works depends on the case. How extensive is your memory loss?"

Edward glared at the old man, put in a foul mood, but played along, "I know who I am, and I remember I have a brother, but I don't know where I came from... or anything else from my past. The last thing I do remember before waking up at Telma's is that I was in some kind of explosion, or something."

"Pretty severe case, then," the old man mumbled. "What I have might help, but I'm missing an ingredient. It's a flower that grows in the fields around the castle. You should be able to find some just outside the West Gate."

"Us?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'm doing this for free, aren't I? The least you could do is help an old man out," the doctor grumbled, passing an accusing glance towards Edward, who simply glared back. "Oh, don't give me that look."

"So, we get this flower and you'll make the medicine?" Edward asked, tone leaking with disdain. The old man nodded, and Edward asked, "what's it look like?"

Wobbling off to the back of his office, he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and returned, giving it to the younger blond. "Here," he said, "Now hurry up, I don't want to have to wait all day."

Link sighed, knowing full well that he'd been dragged into yet another errand, putting him off longer in his quest. Within his shadow, Midna was seething, ready to get a good swipe at the doctor for not having his own supplies ready.

Once outside, Link turned to Edward, "I'll have to come with you, won't I?"

"Afraid so," Edward shrugged, giving him a look that said clearly '_I don't really care what you want to do, you're coming with me.'_

"At least we don't have to go all the way to Kakariko Village, that's a good days walk," Link muttered, fingering the belt that held the Master Sword. He was sure their trip wouldn't be simple and free of conflict, it never was. And now, he didn't have to worry about just himself in battle, but he had to protect this newcomer as well. "And the sun isn't going to set any time soon, so we shouldn't run into too much trouble..."

"Trouble?" Edward asked. They were now walking out onto the West Gate bridge, gazing at the field stretching out before them. Ed's eyes widened, taking in the beauty of it all. He tried to imagine what lurked in the shadows, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting travelers. He came up short for answers. "It looks so peaceful."

Without answering, Link pulled out his bow and readied it with an arrow, aiming just to the right of the bridge. Edward followed the arrow, and watched it make contact with an over-sized bird, letting out the same feral screech he swore he heard in Castle Town earlier. "It was once, but now monsters are everywhere."

"Monsters?" Edward asked, thinking back. Monsters were from children's stories, used to explain the creatures that exist without proof and tormented those that happened to cross their path. That bird... that was considered a monster?

"Beings touched by the shadows, ultimately following the orders of the evil responsible for this war," Link explained, shooting the bird again after it rose back into the air, finally killing it. "Can I see the picture?"

"Sure..." Edward said, passing the drawn sketch of the flower to Link, "you know, one of these days someone is going to have to explain to me what's going on around here. I can't even describe how confused I am."

"..." Link didn't reply with anything other than a cautious look, leading Edward further away from the bridge. Edward cursed under his breath, something irking him and leaving him with the sense that the brunette was keeping something hidden, and Edward Elric did not like secrets.

They walked, without any trouble, most of the distance of path cutting through the the large field. Edward, along the way, asked if Link even knew where to find this flower, the old man already saying it should have been close to the West Gate. It wasn't as if he minded the open air, though. Since he'd woken up, all he'd seen was the inside of Telma's bar and the little bit of the crowded Castle Town. The fresh air felt nice as it moved through his lungs, and the scenery did wonders on his eyes.

_I bet I liked traveling,_ Edward thought. How right he was.

"The only time I've seen that flower was around the Bridge of Eldin," Link admitted, going with what he knew versus the word of that crazy old man.

"Up ahead?" Edward asked, pointing towards a very large bridge made from stone, decorated with age and lit up by the flaming arrows of enemy Bulblins. "What are...those?"

Edward was staring wide-eyed at the green skinned monsters perched on the upper ledges of the bridge, bows drawn but aiming at nothing in particular. They hadn't noticed the two traveling together just yet, to which Edward was grateful. He wasn't positive just how well he could hold himself up in a fight, not yet.

"Bulblins, common around here," Link muttered, pulling out his bow again and taking aim. Two arrows later, and the green skinned creatures came tumbling down from their post.

"You seem to be doing this kind of stuff a lot," Edward observed, taking in the calm he felt coming from Link. It was then, however, that he realized he didn't feel particularity frightened either.

"..."

Something caught Edward's eye, a flower growing just at the foot of the bridge. Grinning, he walked up to it and picked it carefully, along with a few others just to be sure. He compared it to the sketch drawn by the old man, a perfect match. "I guess this is enough..." Edward muttered, placing them in the pouch the doctor had lent him.

"We head back now?" Edward asked, and Link nodded, ready to get the younger teen back to Telma's so he could get back to his quest, and hopefully one step closer to retrieving Ilia's memories, and bringing peace back to this dying land.

They'd only made it a few yards before a loud, strange sounding horn cried in the distance. Ed's head snapped in the direction of the sound, and Link's eyes lit up with recognition before he even averted his gaze. Looking past the bridge, Edward spotted some pig looking thing. On top, were more of those Bulblins.

Another horn, not as loud, came from the other side of the field. It was another set, charging them at full speed, Bulblins ready with flaming arrows. Edward took a few steps back , wondering if he should even try to fight them, or run like any sane person would do. His eyes traveled towards Link, who was pulling out the sword strapped to his back, a set, determined gaze replacing the other emotions that once shown on his nearly unreadable face. Looks like he was joining in the insanity, then.

Edward, however, wasn't aware of the fact that Link had run out of arrows, and that fighting moving targets, while on foot with nothing more than a sword, was rather difficult. Not impossible, but not easy when he had to worry about someone else on the field. Link turned to tell him to run back to town, but stopped when he saw the boys stance, the intense look in his golden orbs; he was going to fight.

"Damn," Link muttered, waiting on first wave. Both Bulbos, the large pig like creatures, were charging in on them, and Link could only focus his attention on one at a time, as they each held two Bulblins on their backs. He only hoped that Edward would have enough sense to move out of the way before they charged.

Edward, despite Link's silent wishes, was waiting on the precise moment to strike. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or why he felt so confident in his own abilities to defend himself, being driven purely by some unknown instinct. He wondered, though only briefly, if it was the adrenaline of battle.

Taking advantage of his metal limbs, Edward dodged the charging Bulbos quite easily, leaping over the beast and pulling off one of the Bulblins in the process, bringing it down to the ground with him. Edward landed gracefully, feeling slightly exhilarated from he power in his jump, and delivered a powerful strike to the Bulblins head once it managed to get up. Taking the arrows from the quiver on it's back, he handed them to link, who had just looked back to see a dead Bulblin on the ground and the Bulbos that charged Edward one passenger short.

Without taking the time to ask questions, Link loaded his bow and shot down the remaining Bulblin, leaving two helpless Bulbos behind. "How did you know I was out?" Link asked, surprised.

"You would have shot them down already if you had the arrows," Edward replied, grinning and feeling rather pleased with himself. The fight may not have left him with any recovered memories, but it did leave him with the confidence he needed to proceed in battle. He was starting to remember just what kind of damage he was capable of, and that was a very nice start.

"Did the Bulblin fall...?" Link wondered, letting Edward finish the sentence for him.

Annoyed, Edward glared daggers at the older teen and all but shouted, "I _pulled_ it off the pig thing and kicked 'em in the head! The Bul-whatever didn't just happen to fall off dammit, give me some credit!"

Link, trying not to appear too shocked, chuckled. "Good, it made things much simpler."

Edward huffed, and was just about to tell Link something else when another horde of green creatures came into view. He sighed, looking at them incredulously, wondering why there just happened to be so many in the same place at the same time. Link said they were common, but come on!

"Do they usually run in mobs?" Edward growled, sending them all a dirty look he was sure they wouldn't understand. Link shook his head.

"Not usually..."

"Great," Ed said, voice dripping with sarcasm. There had to be at least twenty of the little buggers trying to surround them. Within the safety of Link's shadow, Midna was watching the short blond with genuine interest.

"I'll take as many as I can...just-" Link began, already pulling out his bow, but Ed cut him off.

"I can handle myself."

The Bulblins closed in, this time on foot, and charged the two teens. Edward wasn't having that much difficulty keeping them off him, but the blunt force of his automail wasn't doing much in keeping them down for long, and they were much to close together for him to get any good momentum in his kicks.

"This is getting really-" Edward began, turning to Link to vent his annoyance the second he had the chance, before cutting himself off, "Behind you!"

Link was aiming his bow at another Bulblin in the distance, some straggler that just wanted to cause them more trouble, and he hadn't noticed the little monster that was aiming his own arrow at Link's back. He wouldn't have enough time to react to both at the same time.

His mind in a haze, Edward did the first thing that came to his mind.

He clapped his hands... and slammed them onto the ground with enough force to rattle his automail. A split second later, a refined spike shot up from the ground and impaled the Bulblin archer right in the chest.

Something clicked inside Edward at that moment.

Clapping again, he ran his left hand over his right arm, transmuting his automail into a blade. Link turned after watching his target fall just in time to see Edward's thick glove get a clean cut right through the top.

The brunette dressed in green watched, awestruck, as Edward made his way around the remaining enemies. He sliced through their numbers with the newly formed blade, dodging their attacks easily until none were left standing.

What was left was a moment of silent chaos. The dead littered the ground, rising questions in both teen's minds. Edward stared at the blade protruding from his glove, Link at the spike that had risen from the ground, and Midna at the mysterious boy who caused it all, breaking the silence when she emerged from Link's shadow.

* * *

><p><em>The tailor - Just a quick character I made up, nothing special. Although, I did think it added just a little bit to Link's character and how I'm trying to portray him. <em>

_EDIT* Thanks to Takai for catching my little mistake w/ Ed's automail. I can't believe I mixed that up. I've always made it a point to remember which ones were his actual flesh. :'(  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE! - Oh, a cliffy! Aren't I just horrible?<strong>

**Now, before anyone gets worked up, I didn't plan on moving things as fast as they APPEAR to be. In the next chapter, it will be explained that really not as much happened as you might think. But, I guess you'll just have to stick around to read and find out how much has truly been revealed to our young alchemist and the curious little Hylians. ;)**

**I'm just hoping this chapter was okay, it's harder than it looks writing these two together, and it's the first time I tried to do any work with a Zelda game, though I do love them so!**

**Review? Tell me what you think? Is this up to your standards of a decent Zelda/FMA crossover? I sure hope so.**


	4. Midna's Request

**Author Note: Ah, I've finally remembered the fic that gave me some of the inspiration needed to write this fic. It's a straight Zelda fanfic, titled "Free as the Wind." I don't remember who wrote it (And it's still not complete -.-), but the writing is amazing and helped sparked my own little imagination. I kept wanting to do a fic like this, but I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to tag a personality to Link, seeing as he never speaks and just runs through the game at top speed! But then, this person's writing got me thinking, and thus, the motivation for this fic was born! Of course, I'm not going to copy off of this dear fic's writer, because that would be quite mean of me and against my principles. Still, his/her writing has given me a nice little block to start building with. I'm starting to think the title even left something with me, even though I couldn't remember the name of this one until after I'd already gone through two chapters of my own. :( I do have horrible memory.**

**And to all the Father's out there, Happy Father's Day! And thank you all, who have taken the time to read, favorite, alert, and review!**

Reference - Link: 17, Edward: 16. Zelda: Older than Link.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously~<p>

What was left was a moment of silent chaos. The dead littered the ground, rising questions in both teen's minds. Edward stared at the blade protruding from his glove, Link at the spike that had risen from the ground, and Midna at the mysterious boy who caused it all, breaking the silence when she emerged from Link's shadow.

* * *

><p>Edward stumbled back, clearly taken off guard as Midna revealed herself, finding himself on the ground right next to the Bulblin who had been impaled in the chest. Link stared at her questioningly, fighting the uncharacteristic panic that was forcing its way through his nerves, left with only one question. Why? Midna always chose to keep herself hidden, especially from those who weren't directly involved in the war against Zant and his followers. But now, here she was, in direct contradiction of herself as she looked at the blond boy, free floating mere feet in front of Edward Elric.<p>

His eyes narrowed, and replacing his shock was a look of caution, "What the hell are you suppose to be?" Link bit back his tongue. Already, this was off to a bad start.

Midna scoffed, giving him a narrowed gaze, "A rude little one, aren't you?"

"Little?" Edward challenged, his voice reaching a new octave. Who was this..._ thing_ to call him little! He found his flesh fist tightening at his side, scraping themselves in the dirt of the field. Link went to say something, his hand raising in objection, but the imp didn't pay any mind.

"I would be more concerned with a who, rather than a what if I were you," Midna scolded, but soon lost the aggravated mask, her features being replaced by a toothy grin. "Call me Midna."

"Midna?" Edward repeated, just as Link did the same, albeit his tone was that of caution and concern. Link was becoming frustrated, Midna was giving away information that should it slip, would make their task all the more difficult. He already had enough trouble as it was, just barely getting by with tools and information he just happened to come across. What was he suppose to if this newcomer went and spilled one of his greatest secrets? And why, in the name of Ordon, would she choose _now_ of all times to let someone else know of her existence in this world.

"You think we can trust him?" Link inquired, his tone bearing disapproval and much more strict than before, enough to shock Edward. Until now, Link came across as reserved, talking to Edward, or the others, only when he needed to. What changed? Or rather, what was hidden all along? What pressed the switch that turned off his shy boy attitude.

It was then that Edward found himself becoming very much annoyed at the way Link spoke about him, fueling some fire he didn't realize was there. "What makes you think I can't be trusted? You're the one who's been hiding something!" Edward vented, immediately realizing the answer the moment he asked the question. He felt the weight of the secrets he kept for both himself and others bearing down on him at that moment, though he couldn't remember exactly what they were in the first place. He knew what lengths he would go to in protecting them, even if only by instinct, but that didn't mean they did.

The blond currently sitting amongst the horde of dead Bulblins shook his head, eyes closed in concentration, before looking up at the two before him. "What's going on?"

"That's a much better attitude," Midna quipped, grinning mischievously as she did a quick look over of the boy still on the ground. "Much more pleasant now that he's calmed down, don't you agree?" She turned to Link, who's blue orbs widened at the sudden turn of attention.

"...I," Link stuttered, saved when Midna turned back to the golden eyed youth.

"Now, I should be asking you that same thing, shouldn't I?" Midna mused, turning Edward's question into her own, a thoughtful expression as she rested her chin on her palm.

In response, Edward argued, "What are you talking about. I don't even know _what_ you are and you're acting like I'm the one out of place."

Midna's grin grew wider, something that Edward didn't think was possible. "Oh, but you see," Midna began, her voice eerily calm, yet still curious, "In this reality, I'm already known to exist. Perhaps, not to all humans, but the fact remains the same. You, however, posses skills that I've never seen before. Surely, it couldn't be any magic that I'm familiar with."

Edward was left staring blankly at the floating creature, whose sarcastic charm was starting to get on his nerves. "What?" Edward frowned, looking at Midna as if she had some severe case of insanity. Here they were, a rather unsettling looking bunch amidst a horde of dead Bulblins, talking about magic while nearby Bulbos were left abandoned and grazing on dead tufts of grass as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"_What?_" Midna mirrored. "I didn't think you were stupid," she growled, flashing a set of dangerous looking teeth. Edward flinched back in annoyance, making an expression that said something along the lines of, _'if I wasn't so confused, I'd kill you.' _

"The magic," Midna began again, her agitation showing more than ever, "What magic did you use to do that!" The imp jerked an accusing finger towards the spike in the ground before leaning closer to grab at Edward's arm, pointing his own blade mere inches from his face to add emphasis. He jerked his arm away, finally pushing himself up from the ground to put a bit of distance between himself and the demonic little creature.

Playing off the expression on Edward's face - one that twisted between curiosity, anger, and even the slightest bit of fear - Midna's own softened. There was an urgency in her voice when she spoke again, "We need to know."

Edward clapped his hands again and returned his automail back to normal. When he looked up, there was something different stirring in his eyes, even in his stance. It didn't go unnoticed by the Twili leader, or the Chosen Hero. "It's not magic," Edward said, his tone taking a more serious approach. "It's alchemy."

"Alchemy?" It was Link's voice that held the question this time, never hearing of any such thing. Still, that didn't really account for much, and he knew it. Link had never _heard_ of this so called Hero of Time, yet here he was, taking on the next fight against evil in the Hero's shoes, wearing his clothes while having to live up to standards _he_ left behind. Ever since Link entered the Twilight Realm and became chained by his own fate, he'd been fighting for a world he knew little about. Therefore, it didn't surprise him as much at did Midna to hear about this alchemy he never knew existed.

"I remembered something when we were fighting," Edward began, staring down at his hands as if he was searching for something, "It was more of a feeling, than a memory. Some kind of instinct that reminded me I was an Alchemist, and that I could do something like that." He pointed towards the spike, "All that came back to me was the knowledge of how to use it, a science, _not magic_. That's all I can tell you."

"A science," Midna whispered, as if she were merely testing out the word. Briefly, something flashed in her eyes, something neither teens caught. Edward nodded, and Midna sighed. Her expression changed again, taking the mocking form she seemed to enjoy, "What a disappointment."

Edward's brow shot straight up into his hairline, looking truly offended. Although he couldn't remember how exactly he'd come across this skill, he took a great pride in it, and now the little creature was dismissing it as if it were nothing more than some cheap parlor trick, even after she made the great fuss about it in the first place when she thought it was magic. "Excuse me?" Edward growled, making his dissatisfaction known.

Midna waved off the behavior, "I was hoping to make use that little skill of yours on our journey, but I don't have the time to waste learning some science. Me and Wolf Boy here have more important things to do." Link looked alarmed, the shock of Midna's words clear as day on his face. Midna continued to look uninterested, glancing down at her nails in a nonchalant manner.

"Wolf boy..?" Edward muttered, confused. "Wait...LITTLE?" Edward growled, previous thoughts forgotten. Midna smirked, his antics amusing her.

"I guess that means..." Midna continued, Edward glaring at her while her eyes darted to the sky, fingers tapping her chin in deep thought, "You'll just have to come with us, then, won't you?"

"What?" Link protested, eyes going wide at the thought of having someone else tag along while he continued to search for the Mirror of Twilight, ultimately leading up to the inevitable battle against Zant. There was silence...

More silence. Edward looked between the two. The boy wearing entirely too much green and the devilish being who seemed all but natural. The little, floating imp wanted him to go _with_ them. Insanity.

And the silence continued...

"You're kidding, right?"

Midna turned towards Edward, "Does it sound like I'm kidding, little..._ alchemist_ was it?"

"Stop calling me little, DAMMIT!" Edward snapped, glaring daggers before recollecting his composure. "Anyway, why the hell should I go with you? All you've done is insult me and try to get under my skin!"

"I can be good company, you know," Midna smirked, looking down at him with lazy eyes. "And I'm sure coming with us will bring you something in return."

"I don't even know where you're going."

"Really, just looking for leads," Link mumbled. He still felt dazed, caught up on the idea that Midna, who wanted to badly to simply return the newcomer back to Telma and move on, actually wanted Edward to come with them. Why? Was it because of this thing called Alchemy? Edward seemed to look past his words, as if he sensed there was something more.

"We're looking for something, an artifact that would turn the tables of this war you've heard so little about," Midna said, rather bluntly, forcing Edward's attention. "I'm sure you want to know more about this world you've landed it, I can see the curiosity in your eyes. You want answers... and your memories."

Edward frowned, as if her words were a slap in the face. "How did you know?"

"Everything Link knows, I know." Midna said simply, shrugging her shoulders, "It's a benefit I'm entitled to by hiding in his shadow." She gave Edward one last look and an innocent looking smile before turning and disappearing into the very thing she just mentioned. Edward stared, wide eyed, as she sank into the darkness.

"_Your memories seem to come back to you when they're triggered, rather than simply over time,_" Midna's voice carried to both teens, even though her form was still concealed within Link's shadow. "_If you come with us, they may just recover faster than if you just remained at that lady's bar._"

Edward thought about it, and he felt something in his heart telling him to accept Midna's request, though he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. It was that feeling, the same one that told him he wasn't from this place, and that there was some other place that he needed to get back to. If he went with them, maybe he would figure out where exactly that place was, and more importantly, how to get back.

"I'll... think about it," Edward said, reaching inside his pocket to pull out the flowers he stashed away. "I need to get this back to the doctor before he thinks we've gone and gotten ourselves killed."

Link paled, forgetting completely about the errand they were originally put up too before getting dragged into all this chaos, before they were attacked and before Midna revealed herself to Edward. If they were gone much longer, Telma would become worried and the doctor would give them both an earful.

"We should go," the brunette agreed, sighing as he repositioned the belt that held his sword and shield. "And Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't tell anyone," Link said, complete seriousness evident in his tone, a heavy weight to his words. Within Link's shadow, Midna waited, holding her breath for a few tense seconds, though neither boys would ever know.

Edward raised an eyebrow, looking at the teen with another blank expression, the one he reserved specifically for moments that screamed complete obviousness.

"Duh."

Midna erupted into fits of laughter.

~^.^~

"Took you two long enough," the old doctor grumbled, taking the pouch with the flowers gathered from the field from Edward. "I was just about to go and take my nap." Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but more out of amusement than anything else. The doctor was a handful at times, but harmless enough. If only Edward had that same patience.

"At least we got them, old man!" Edward growled. "We got attacked by these stupid pig beast!"

"Pig beast!" The doctor mirrored, eyes wide with mock horror. "My my, I do apologize. Pigs are such a dreaded handful, especially when they sprout wings and fly off into the heavens."

"You mocking me?" Edward challenged, his fist raised up in the air.

"Not hard to do, is it?" Dr. Borville* mused, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Now, if you would just watch the door for those pig beast, I'll go and do something productive."

Edward glared at the old man, about to comment when Link chuckled, breaking his chain of thought. "You think this is funny, don't you!" The blond accused, and Link raised his hands in an innocent manner. Midna snickered, and Edward wondered if stomping on that little shadow of hers would do any damage.

"He's only joking around. He doesn't mean any harm," Link reassured, but it seemed to have an opposite effect on the alchemist.

"Joking around! What is it with old people, I swear they're all alike! Old hag..." Edward ranted, before his eyes went wide. He caught a glimpse of someone he scarcely recognized, the silhouette of someone with the same build as the doctor, only more feminine. He wondered who she was, only remembering that it was someone close to him. "Dammit," he murmured, abruptly changing his mood, causing Link to wonder just what was going through the younger teen's mind.

The two boys, imp still hiding in Link's shadow, spent the remainder of the time waiting for the doctor in silence. Edward was lost in thought, trying hard to remember the woman he caught a glimpse of. Link was looking forward into the future, trying to imagine how his adventure was about to change. He'd never had anyone tag along with him other than Midna, and she mostly stuck to his shadow unless she had something to comment on, or if Link needed help only she could provide.

"Here you are," The doctor said, voice gruff as he walked from around the curtain to his study. In his hand was a bottle of some strange looking, yellow liquid. "Take a few sips of this every night before bed. Should stir something up, but I do give fair warning, your dreams might be a bit erratic."

"Erratic?" Edward questioned, taking the bottle from the doctor and inspecting it thoroughly.

"Yes, this medicine will cause you to have some pretty vivid dreams," The doctor explained, adjusting the large spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Hopefully in your case those dreams turn out to be your memories. No guarantees, though."

"Ah huh," Edward breathed, a bored look on his face. "So basically you're telling me that I just risked my life for something that might not even help me regain my lost memories?"

The doctor seemed to consider this for a moment before saying casually, "Exactly."

"Why you!" Edward shouted, before Link placed his gloved hand hurriedly around the younger boy's mouth, muffling his next few words. "mmhph hhn hor fa..!"

"Thank you, Doctor Borville," Link said hurriedly, and pulled the blond out of the building before dragging him away.

.

~Back in the bar~

.

"There you are!" Telma scolded, looking over the two teens she'd sent out hours ago. Both boys flushed under her steady gaze, Link with his hand held behind his head sheepishly. "I was beginning to worry, and then the doctor said he'd sent you out into the field! That crazy old geezer, doesn't think twice about his actions..."

"We're... uh, fine," Ed mumbled, taking the pouch of rupees from his pocket and giving what was left from this morning to Telma. "Thanks for the... rupees."

"Oh," Telma began, mood abruptly changing as she looked Edward over. "Now, honey, no need to think me! I'm just glad you found some clothes that fit, and don't they look good. I just knew you would come back in something like that." Edward mentally looked himself over, was his style really that apparent?

"But back to that doctor, how did things go?" Telma asked, peering curiously at the two from behind the counter, glancing at the bottle still in Ed's hands.

"Well, he gave me this... which the damn bastard sent us on a will good chase for, finding some flower when it might not even work..." Edward grumbled. Shad, sipping on some stew, looked surprised at the younger boy's choice of words. Ashei, who was studying the map and writing notes in her sketch pad, looked up at the blonde curiously as if seeing him in a new light. Edward found that it made absolutely no sense at all, and he returned her curious gaze with a glare and a scowl.

"There was an ambush," Link stated, and Rusl looked up. His mask wasn't on his face, so the concern in his light green eyes was clearly visible. "Bulblin archers riding Bulbos and then a horde of Bulblins on foot that came out of nowhere."

"Are you alright?" Rusl asked, shuffling impatiently in his seat. He didn't understand why the boy that grew up in his very village, away from all the complications of the world outside the forest for most of his life, could possibly be attracting this much trouble in such a short amount of time. And now he had the newcomer with him, the sixteen year old who didn't even carry a weapon. They didn't look injured, but that usually didn't mean a thing when there was clothing covering nearly every inch of your body.

"They didn't give us too much trouble," Edward mumbled, grinning despite not feeling comfortable under the adult's worried looks. "Though Link did almost get hit by a damn arrow because he wasn't paying attention." Ed smirked, seeing Link's expression change as the attention was shifted to the brunette.

"Uhhh..."

"What happened?" Rusl demanded, and the expression on his face confused Edward. What he expected was worry, not anger, to be lacing his words as his eyes bore into Link's. "I'd think you'd learn a thing or two from our training..." he teased.

"I was... aiming an arrow..."

"Never turn your back on an enemy," Ashei stated, frowning as she looked up from her notes. She wouldn't admit it, but Link was her comrade, and she didn't want to see any member of the resistance get hurt because of idiocy.

"But," Link argued, trying to find the words that would settle this. "They were everywhere!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of a better strategy," Shad muttered, looking up as he finished the last of his stew. Picking up his book, he said nothing else on the matter. Link didn't know what to say, he just couldn't win with these people! Why were they taking it so seriously anyway? It's not like he got hurt, and Edward made it out just fine as well. Edward... oh, he would get revenge on the alchemist.

"I..."

"You had the responsibility of the _newcomer_ as well," Ashei said, each word like venom. It was clear how she still felt about Edward. "You should have taken into account that he would only slow you down before going off into the fields surrounding the castle." Ashei looked back at her map while her words sank in. Truly, she wasn't trying to be a bad sport, but an honest one.

"Wait, what?" Edward snapped, glaring at the girl who had not even dared to look up. "I handled myself just fine!" This wasn't going like he'd planned. Edward only wanted to take the attention off of himself, that's all, but now they were acting like he was some helpless child.

"That so?" Telma asked, her tone was curious. She wanted the full story, and she felt like there was a lot she was missing as everyone took turns teasing their green-clad recruit.

"He killed the Bulblin before it could even release the arrow, along with at least half the horde," Link explained, recounting what had happened nearly two hours before. Still, though he had been lucky Edward was there, he scolded himself. Ashei was right, you never turn your back to the enemy, and always take care of the enemies closest to you first. He only figured that while he already had his quiver out, he might as well take the rangers before drawing his sword... it was bad judgement on his part. Still, because of his lack of attention, Edward managed to regain this skill he called alchemy, which wasn't such a bad thing, was it?

"Now how'd he do that?" Rusl asked, hand on his knee as he held a rather amused expression. Ashei raised her head, actually looking shocked as Shad looked over the blond once more, doing calculations in his mind.

"I don't believe you," Ashei said, before the boys had time to say anything more. Edward raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would have any reason to doubt them.

"Are you calling us liars!" Ed asked, glaring at the girl in question. She looked completely unaffected by the accusation.

"Bulblin skin is extremely tough." Ashei began, retelling what she'd learned about the little pest through her own experience, "They are nearly impossible to kill with just blunt force. You don't have any weapon. There's no way-"

"Dammit! Would you just let us explain?" Edward cut her off, the little patience he barely had completely dried up. He walked over to the table where Rusl, Shad, and Ashei were huddled around their map, placing the bottle given to him by the doctor roughly on it's hard surface. He clapped his hands together, Ashei looking up at him with speculative eyes, and transmuted his automail.

After the flash of the transmutation, Ashei was left wide-eyed, staring down at Edward's blade mere inches from her chest. For only a moment, everyone was frozen. "I think this would be a sufficient enough weapon, don't you?" Edward asked, grinning and sounding most pleased with himself. Ashei stood up and backed away from the table, recollecting her gaze.

"I see," she said, an uncharacteristic grin growing on her lips. "There's a reason behind those limbs of yours then, isn't there?" Her gaze narrowed, and the others watched in silence. Rusl and Link were ready to interfere, should Edward actually try anything.

Sighing, Edward clapped his hands again and returned his automail back to normal, causing everyone in the room to relax, if only just a little. "I can do more than that, so don't underestimate me." Edward warned, gaining a new found respect from Ashei. In her eyes, he'd just gone from the newcomer tag-along, to the witty blond that had a few guts.

Rusl looked over to Edward and started a round of nervous laughter, not sure of what he'd just witnessed, but realized that there was much more to this boy than what he thought before. Shad, just recovering from what he'd just seen, asked, "W-what was that... magic?"

Edward turned to him, his expression growing immediately dark. How he hated when people mistook his science for some magic. As far he he knew so far, it didn't exist, and Shad's assumption greatly offended the alchemist. "No," he answered flatly, "It's a science called Alchemy."

.

* * *

><p>*<em>I didn't know this till I stumbled across it, but apparently the Dr.'s official name is Doctor Borville. Figures.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a craptastical place to stop! Sorry it's not quite as long as the last one, or quite as eventful. I hope you enjoyed it :) <strong>

**Sorry if it seemed a little tossed together at the end, but the scene was hard to put exactly how I wanted it. I'm not sure why... but it gave me a hard time. Thanks for reading this far!**

**Also, I strongly recommend reading the fic, "Free as the Wind." I think you all will just adore it. **

**Until next time, Ja Ne~  
><strong>


End file.
